1. Field
Resolving ischemia by inducing formation of blood vessels through therapeutic angiogenesis.
2. Relevant Art
A major component of morbidity and mortality attributable to cardiovascular disease occurs as a consequence of the partial or complete blockage of vessels carrying blood in the coronary and/or peripheral vasculature. When such vessels are partially occluded, lack of blood flow causes ischemia to the muscle tissues supplied by such vessel, consequently inhibiting muscle contraction and proper function. Total occlusion of blood flow causes necrosis of the musde tissue. Necrosis of muscle tissue causes scar formation, leading to cardiac remodeling and failure.
Blood vessel occlusions are commonly treated by mechanically enhancing blood flow in the affected vessels. Such mechanical enhancements are often provided by employing surgical techniques that attach natural or synthetic conduits proximal and distal to the areas of occlusion, thereby providing bypass grafts, or revascularization by various means to physically enlarge the vascular lumen at the site of occlusion. These revascularization procedures involve such devices as balloons, endovascular knives (atherectomy), and endovascular drills. The surgical approach is accompanied by significant morbidity and even mortality, while the angioplasty-type processes are complicated by recurrent stenoses in many cases.
In some individuals, blood vessel occlusion is partially compensated by natural processes, in which new vessels are formed (termed “angiogenesis”) and small vessels are enlarged (termed “arteriogenesis”) to replace the function of the impaired vessels. These new conduits may facilitate restoration of blood flow to the deprived tissue, thereby constituting “natural bypasses” around the occluded vessels. However, some individuals are unable to generate sufficient collateral vessels to adequately compensate for the diminished blood flow caused by cardiovascular disease. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a composition, kit and methods for delivering a composition to help stimulate the natural process of therapeutic angiogenesis to compensate for blood loss due to an occlusion in a coronary and peripheral arteries in order to treat ischemia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,735 discloses regeneration of damaged tissue that begins with the growth and proliferation of cells which takes place along a migratory path and in a polar direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,710 discloses a method for sustained intravascular delivery via electroporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,476 discloses a method and apparatus for affecting angiogenesis in biological subjects such as mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,739 discloses a method for direct myocardial revascularization by providing a catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,084 discloses a method for improving blood flow in the heart that provides a catheter system.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2001/0031986 A1, published on Oct. 18, 2001, discloses an apparatus and method for conferring a therapeutic current to the heart.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0010492 A1, published on Jan. 24, 2002, discloses a stimulatory device for the controlled production of angiogenic growth factors.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0022863 A1, published on Feb. 21, 2002, discloses an apparatus and method for conferring a therapeutic current on the heart.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0026228 A1, published on Feb. 28, 2002, discloses an electrode for intravascular stimulation, cardioversion and/or defibrillation.